


as a function of time

by GB_Heron



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexuality, Demisexuality, Falling In Love, Math and Science Metaphors, Other, Outer Space, Poetry, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GB_Heron/pseuds/GB_Heron
Summary: A plea for understanding.





	as a function of time

Hello there my dear, cherish our routine.

For like automaton stars binary,

We journey closer, meeting long foreseen.

Our minds’ weight, our hearts’ crashing fiery.

 

The distance-yet-between-us is cold, true,

The pure-ties-of-math a weak connection,

And a billion sparkling stars call to you

With bright promises of conflagration;

 

But patience please as fusion we await,

Fear not the slow approach of entropy,

For the spiral-twixt-us is a line, straight

To unswerving collision, heavenly.

 

Yes, the center of your mind is mine too,

Not as estranged from love as they construe.


End file.
